


"Sorry" REMAKING

by midkei



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, OOC, based on"listen before i go", but also good?, idk i dont rlly write, wow this is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midkei/pseuds/midkei
Summary: Head onto my profile and look for 'forged memories, the remake!





	1. First sight

Feng had a secret. A secret that no one knew of, and she couldn't let anyone find out.  
Sure, the other survivors could speak outside of trials. It might not have been the most easiest thing to do, but they could all do it.  
But Feng, she could speak. In the trials. It was only about her 4th trial when she found out.  
She had been slung over the killers shoulder, being grabbed from a generator. Feng struck and kicked at the air, trying to get out of it's grasp. She let out a scream, a mix of that and crying out several insults and pleads. The killer that was carrying her stopped for a moment. She gasped, dried tears down her face. It's grip on her tightened, even more painful than before. Her efforts in vain, it kept walking to the hook.  
There was gossip almost, back at the campfire. They talked about who they heard shouting, because it could've have been the killer, it was someone called 'The trapper'. Some didn't believe it, thinking it was the entity tricking them, others didn't know what to think. She quickly realised that talking was something they couldn't do in the actual killing game. But she could.

And that's how she found out. But she still didn't know everything. The other survivors had taught her a few skills, and the ropes of this whole world. It was nice that she wasn't in this whole thing alone. But there wasn't time to think about that now anyway. A trial was starting.

As Feng’s eye’s cleared from the blurry fog, she saw that everything was unfamiliar, somewhere she had never seen before. It was a new trial area. Not like she had seen all of them anyway, she hadn't even been in this place for that long.  
She looked around where she was standing, it seemed like a dirty old hospital. The walls where crumbling, filled with holes, gross looking beds and static TV’s lined the walls. It also seemed like a damn maze.  
Sighing as she brushed her silky black hair behind her ear, she walked cautiously to go find generators.  
Her shoes tapped lightly on the cold floor, being careful not to alert the killer. Usually she wouldn’t mind, but the air felt different this time. Like static. It was most likely a new killer, one more monster to face. As much as she tried to brush the feeling off, it just wouldn’t go away. Like it was stuck to her back, an annoying glitch that just won’t disappear. 

It wasn’t long after she started to work on her first generator, she felt even more off. The feeling was back again, this time stronger than the last. Connecting the red and blue wire, she focused with shaky breaths.  
Suddenly, sparks flew from the wires as Feng heard a deafening scream. Looking up in surprise, she expected to see that the killer had gotten their first hook. But the aura..wasn’t there. It came again, scream after scream. But nobody had been hooked, or even hit.  
Feng sweat nervously, praying that the killer wouldn’t come near her spot, as the generator was almost done.  
But then she heard it, and she felt it. Little bolts of electricity making their way up her body, accompanied with a quiet distorted laugh that wasn’t too close, but not too far. Her breathing became heavier, as she hurried to get this done as soon as possible. So this was the new killer? She already hated whoever he was. 

With only two generators left, the new killer still hadn’t come in contact with her yet, thankfully.  
Two survivors had already gotten caught though, leaving just her and Meg together. It was starting to become more stressful. Wiping her forehead, Feng tried to find the other girl, who she hadn’t seen at all this whole trial.  
Feeling her heartbeat pick up, she quickly crouched behind a finished generator. The static was crawling up her arms, and her body needed to scream. Gulping, she held her breath and peeked out to see if Meg was anywhere around. And the she finally caught her first haunting look at the new killer. He had dark and gray skin, with his eyes and mouth pried open, it looked so disgusting and wrong. Wearing a beaten up doctors uniform, with a spiked rod of sorts.  
Feng instantly snapped her head back, with her hands holding her mouth shut. Her heartbeat lingered for a second longer, but faded away.  
Checking that he was no longer here, she slowly got up and went back in the direction she was looking for Meg, with laboured breathing. Feng just wanted to get the hell out of this trial.

Static crawled up Feng's body. The killer is back again. Only one gen had been done in the time Feng wasted looking for Meg, until she was left alone. Seeing as there was no other option but too look for the hatch, Feng sneaked over to the middle room of the hospital, trying to hear for the distinctive noise that the hatch made. This place really was a maze, every room looked the same, with no way to tell where you are. She decided to go straight ahead.   
After a few minutes, she began hearing the hatches noise, but also felt her heartbeat pick up, fast. Her brain felt like it was melting. She just wanted to grip her head and pass out from this awful feeling she had. Taking a sprint for it, she runs for escape.

It ended with everybody else dead, Feng escaping through the hatch. Meg had gotten caught at the last minute, before she was able to sprint out of the gates, back to the little comfort they had at the campfire.  
Back at that place, everyone discussed the new killer and those who were in the trial, spoke with Feng about how she hadn’t even been seen once.

Preparing for the next day, she sat next to the campfire with her knees to her head. It’s always a tough time when someone new gets introduced, so she’s heard. You've got to learn their tactics, how they like to work, their power and if they prefer to kill, instead of hooking someone. 

She hoped that this was all some bad dream, but something was telling her that this wouldn't be over for a while.


	2. Lery's Memorial

The loud crackling of the campfire awoke Feng Min, as she sat up from the cold log that she had come to find at least semi-comfortable. Her brown eyes adjusted to the orange light of the fire, she sighed as she stretched, looking around herself. She healed from her injuries last trial, but her body was still feeling tired. A few of the others were gone, in a trial probably. Nea and Kate also sat on the same log, having a conversation she couldn’t hear. As soon has the singer noticed Feng had awoken, she sprang to life and started to talk.

“So, Feng. How are you gettin’ used to this place?” Kate spoke with a sweet and soft country accent, her voice could make anyone feel comfortable. “I know it can be hard to get used to it, but it’ll all start to become normal sooner or later’. Even if that sounds like a bad thing.” She slightly giggled at what she said, trying to make Feng feel better.

Feng sadly smiled, glad to remember that there was people here who actually cared not just about themselves. “Yeah..I suppose I’m getting around alright. Just a bit hard getting used to killing simulator every single day. Thanks for asking, Kate.”

Kate responded with a bright smile, a comforting one. She patted Feng’s shoulder, and went back to talking with the other woman there.  
Feng felt a genuine happiness for once, she really liked Kate. Suppose she could be considered a friend? Maybe not. Kate was friendly to everyone. Even though, Feng left the campfire content. She had something to attend to.

Feng looked up at the broken up hospital sign. Lery’s Memorial, it read. She took a shaky breath, but she knew that it was too far to go back now. She had overheard of the others talking about how they could visit the killer’s...place of rest. Where their trials are held.

_“Hey, did you hear about being able to go to the killer realm? I’ve heard you can go and see where they rest! It’s like our campfire, apparently.” “What?? Are you serious?? You’re lying.” “No, I’m not! I heard about a guy who went there! He saw a killer! And it helped him in the trial, he learned the layout!”_

Once she heard that conversation, she knew what she had to do. Lery’s...the place where she first met the new killer. Without even getting spotted the first time, it was a close call. She had a hard time finding anything in that place. Feng was certain that the killers couldn’t attack people outside of trials, and she needs to step up her game. This new killer, The Doctor, isn’t going to give anyone an easy time.

She took a few steps forward, entering the cold run down hospital. The static instantly entered her mind, pins and needles everywhere in her body. She grit her teeth, breathing in and out through her nose. She needed to focus, or this whole trip would’ve been useless.  
Starting to walk around, she investigated every room. All the generators were disabled, the entity’s black claws taking hold of them. Making mental notes of where they spawned, and where all the pallets spawned too. “At the end of the day, nothing better than pallet looping a killer. “ Feng snickered at her own comment, and got ready to leave the hospital. But then she realises.  
There’s one thing she forgot about this trip.  
The doctor is in this building with her.

She felt the static take over her mind. It took over her body, she could no longer feel the cold air or the dust floating around, all she could focus on was static.  
It was everywhere. Static static static static static. She couldn’t think anymore.  
Feng started to hyperventilate as the hospital walls twisted and turned till she could no longer make out anything. She stumbled forward, but fell to the ground before she could’ve gotten anywhere far.  
All she could feel was panic and numbing static. ‘Oh god oh god oh god whats happening to me i cant think i need to get out of here’ was all she could manage to form in her mind.  
Her hyperventilating got louder.  
Then she felt someone scream. Felt…? You can’t feel someone scream…  
It was Feng that was screaming.

A distant, distorted laugh rounded the corner. It was him. He was here, it was here. It’s going to kill her.  
Feng couldn’t form any coherent thought, she was a tearful mess at this point.  
The footsteps became louder and louder and she realised she needed to get out of here.  
Slowly climbing to her feet with the help of the wall, everything calmed down.  
She could begin to feel again. She looked up, before planning to run.

It was standing there. No weapon in hand.  
It’s face and eyes were still pried open, with a smile that wouldn’t go away. It didn’t make a move. Just kept staring.

Feng turned around and began to sprint. She could feel the cold air getting more intense, she was closer to the exit. Her feet were aching, her mind was still not clear. It was a jumbled mess. Or was it? She didn't know.

But no footsteps followed.  
And she made it back to the campfire.

She sprinted back to the middle of the fire, resting her back on one of the logs. Her breathing was hard and heavy, sweating rolling down her forehead. Pushing her hair out of her face, Feng didn't even want to analyse what just happened. She just knew that she never wanted that to happen again.  
Feng had never actually felt the effects of it's static before. It didn't effect her in the first trial, for some reason. But it felt awful. Like the world was breaking around you, the static is all you can hear and feel and you're not...you anymore. Your vision twists and you feel like dying, it's torture.  
Wiping her watery eyes, Feng sighed and rested her head on the log, she was half lying down.  
She just needed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, never had this much attention on a story before! I'm sorry if this is bad, and ooc. I've never written much and I'm still getting used to it.  
> Also sorry for the short chapters I like to write it all in one sitting and as soon as I get tired, boom chapter over lmao.  
> We will hear the doctor and feng speak soon! In about 1 or 2 more chapters :>


	3. Unhealed (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one! The other part will be up soon, it just would've been too long if I didn't pull them apart, enjoy! ^^

_A brick wall rubbed against her shirt, as well as the ice cold air. Feng peered her head over the wall, breathing hard and shaky. The dark sky surrounded her, she couldn’t even focus. She felt trapped. F_ _eng Min was the only one left in the trial, the three others had died by the killers hands._ _She knew it was coming, her heartbeat getting faster and faster. She decided to make a run for the hatch. J_ _umping out from her spot, she ran the fastest she could. Her heart was in her ears and it wasn’t long before it got louder and something grabbed at her back and she almost screamed-_

 

‘It was so hard not to cry out, scream no. But I didn’t; because I knew that I would regret it in the long run.’

 

_Feng took a deep breath, she was working on the last generator before she could get the hatch. There was someone else hooked in the distance, but she just couldn’t. Couldn’t risk it, she had come too far. Feng heard them struggling against the entity, desperate for her to save them._ _Pulling the last switch into place, she sprinted away from the finished generator, to the empty shack in the middle of the forest. She needed to scout out where the killer was._ _Feng saw them breaking a pallet in the distance through a wall, her aura ability. She jumped_ _through a window to look for the hatch but she felt something claw at her leg._

_A bear trap._

_Spikes of pain jumped through her body and she stretched and fought at the trap, she could hear the footsteps coming towards her-_

 

‘It’s so hard. To not shout and cry when you’re a type of pain you’ve never been in before. This place isn’t good for me. I need to get out of here. It’s not just the physical pain that’s making my throat more desperate to scream out.’

 

Feng was pulled out of her mind as the fog grew thicker. She heard the usual whispers and goodbyes, a new trial was starting. She knew the telltale signs of being picked for trial.Only you could see the thickening fog, and your eyes would cloud over, turning a dull, lifeless gray. Focusing her eyes in the mist, Feng could see Kate waving goodbye. She gave a sombre smile and a curt wave back. The fog overtook her vision.

 

Feng’s eyes cleared, and she recognised the area she was dumped into. The coldwind farm. The name was certainly right, the place was freezing. Though, every place here was..nevermind. Feng shook her head as she scouted out the area.

 

Hearing a wailing of a certain bell, she knew who it was immediately. But she couldn’t tell where it was coming from, it was everywhere and nowhere at once. Feng rummaged her way through all of the cornfields, finally finding a half finished generator being worked on by someone. As she got closer, she was able to tell who it was. Nea. They both gave each other a small nod, before focusing on the task at hand. She took note of her surroundings, pallet nearby, no window. Quite an open space too, oh well. Feng took a quick glance at Nea, she wondered what her and Kate were talking about yesterday..if that even was a day ago. Talking about the killers maybe? What life was like back at home? It reminded Feng of how she missed playing video games so much, without pressure.

 

It seems she stared a bit too long, because she must’ve distracted Nea. The artist turned her head, she probably felt Feng looking at her. Unfortunately, it was the wrong time to get distracted. Nea missed a timing switch on the generator.

Both of their heads turned to look behind them, watching for the killer. By the time Feng looked back, the artist was nowhere to be found.

 

She started to see the air take form, become waves; like water. Her eyes widened and she fell backwards as she saw the air become the wraith, with that loud bell accompanying it. The monster towered over her, and it took steps forward with it’s bandaged legs. Feng sprung into action, her feet heaving her to the pallet that she saw, just moments before.

 

‘Fuck..it’s too fast to waste any time..!’ Realizing she couldn’t loop it at all, she slammed the pallet down on its body. The wraith let out a screech as it was stunned for brief seconds. It almost managed to hit her, too. Feng let her feet carry her as she heard it breaking the pallet, it was running after her. Her hair got caught in her face with the wind, but the adrenaline focused her. She leapt through a window, as she hit the ground she sprang herself forward, giving her some distance. When she turned her head, it was no longer running after her. It seemed to have given up. Feng let out a soft sigh of relief, she set out to find a different generator.

 

Feng Min felt a burning pain her shoulder, she had been hooked. She took in a sharp icy breath, gritting her teeth. She panted, but tried to look around a bit, despite the pain she thought she would never get used to. The wraith ran away from her body, going off to find the others. She saw Nea’s and David’s auras, one of them was working a generator, the other..was too. Cursing under her breath, she probably wasn’t getting saved this time. It was barely 5 minutes into the match and one person was already dead. Not like she blamed them though. ‘You want yourself to live, at the end of the day.’ She thought.

 

A few minutes later, Feng was close to struggling against the entity. Though, she didn’t know if it was even worth it. She had no determination to escape this trial. Though, her eyes lit up as she saw the faint outline of Nea running towards her. She held on a bit longer, foolishly thinking, maybe there was a little chance. A little chance they could get out. Nea was getting closer and closer, almost at the hook. But Feng’s eyes drifted behind the woman running to save her. The wraith..was right behind her, and Nea was injured. Her face instantly changes to one of panic as the wraith rang it’s bell and uncloaked.

Nea ran faster, but it wasn’t good enough. She got hit in the back and screamed. As she lay on the floor, Nea looked up to her. Feng couldn’t tell what she was thinking, but it looked like she felt bad. Feng wishes she hadn’t distracted Nea on that first generator. She probably disappointed Nea..but that didn’t matter now. The wraith left the scene to find the last person left.

Feng didn’t fight against the entity’s claws.

 

Feng snapped out of her dreamlike state, she was back at the campfire. She rubbed her head, she had a slight migraine. She moved next to the fire, sitting down next to it. ‘For some reason, the floor wasn’t even cold, and it didn’t get you dirty. Not like this place has the best of logic, anyways.’ Feng thought. No one at the fire attempted to talk to her, not that she really cared..well, that would be a lie. Dwight was talking to meg, they seemed pretty happy. Quentin was with Laurie, Bill with Tapp.

She thought that she wouldn’t be talking today. Until she saw fog appear and go as quickly as it came, a few feet in front of her. Nea was back, as well as the other survivor, David. He went off somewhere to grumble and complain.

 

Nea walked towards Feng, and sat down next to her. The artist put her knees up, holding them together. Feng turned to look at her.

“Hey Feng, I wanted to say sorry. For not being able to save you.” Nea stutters out, obviously not being too experienced in apologies.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, if you hadn’t of tried to save me you might’ve gotten out! I don’t mind, Nea.” Feng wasn’t that much better at talking to her either, but she tried.

Nea looked apprehensive, like she wanted to say something, but said nothing. She simply sat with Feng.  They both seemed to enjoy the silence.

 

Feng drifts off to sleep, comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also tried changing up the formatting a bit! I spaced it out a bit more, tell me if you like it :^


	4. Unhealed (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end, and sorry this is so short.

She’s running. She doesn’t know where or why but she knows she has to leave. Her feet are carrying her as fast as possible, she has to run to the orange light. It makes her feel safe. The static is catching up. It’s right behind her, and she doesn’t know if she’s gonna make it.

Feng woke up with a gasp. That’s the first time she’s had an actual dream in days, more like a nightmare though. ‘What the hell was that about?” She mumbled, knowing she wouldn’t find an answer.

 

Wondering why she awoke, Feng looked around her and was surprised to see Nea gone, and fog clouding up her vision. Again? This was too early, she had just gotten back! But she couldn’t protest, it was already starting. Feng sighed, standing up into place.

 

When her eyes cleared, it was the hospital, again. Old and dirty, and obviously The doctor was going to be here. Feng swore under her breath, but she had to go to find a nearby generator anyway. It wasn’t long before she heard distant screams, making her readjust herself into a more comfortable position. Hospitals were never nice places to be in anyway, she knew that much. Feng felt uncomfortable, but she has to continue. She heard his laugh in the distance. 

 

Feng was almost finished with the generator, but she notices something off when she goes to pull the wire into place. It wasn’t the static, she could tell. There was something wrong with..her. She took her hands off of the task at hand, and felt her side. It was wet. Feng’s eyes widened, panicking now. She went to lift her shirt up and saw blood, soaking her skin. There was a big gash on her side, but she couldn’t feel it.

 

She fell backwards, sitting on the cold floor, trying to remember any place she could’ve gotten this from. It took her a few minutes but she soon realised.

The wraith. He hit her, in that exact spot. When Nea died because of her.‘Fuck, what do i do?’ was it going to start hurting soon? Could she continue?

Feng Min didn’t have to think about that for much longer.

 

It was like a flash, an electric shock but 100% times worse. It came through her whole body and it burned.

Feng fell to the floor with a thud, gripping her torso. Sweat was dripping from her face and she was gritting her teeth so hard she thought they would break. Small tears came from her eyes, she whimpered with the pain. It was too much, she couldn’t handle it. Not being able to struggle anymore, she let out a cry and it all went black.

 

Feng felt a hand pushing on her shoulder. It was shaking her, and she heard a distant voice. She didn't want to wake up, but she was faced with no other choice. Her eyes fluttered open, she was met with Claudette crouched over her. 

"Hi, Feng." She introduced "Are you okay? We all found you passed out on the floor when we came to." 

Feng squinted, not remembering much. She managed to choke out an 'I'm alright, what happened?', but it wasn't met with much. 

"I don't know, none of us do. We didn't really see you all trial, either. I was hoping you knew what happened." Her soft voice said, almost like a question. 

Feng got up from the dirty floor, rubbing her eyes. The campfire was there, everybody was talking amongst themselves or looking at the two. "I don't know, but I'll tell you if I do, alright?" The dark skinned woman nodded and walked away. Feng touched her side, and there was nothing there. It stung a little, but it was like all the blood and the cut never happened. 

She swore a sigh of relief, but still confused. How did she get back here, and what the hell happened? 

'Could it be...? No, that was a stupid thought. But everything has been strange since _it_ got here,' Feng was thinking about the Doctor. Ever since he came around, nothing has been normal; or at least whats considered normal in this place, it was strange. But it was probably just...well, she didn't know. But at least she basically got out of a trial free. 

 

Feng spotted Claudette in a corner of the camp, toying with some supplies in a medkit. Feng needed to ask her about this, but what was she even going to say? It was probably going to be awkward...but she had too. 

Feng sat next to her, sitting for a few moments before speaking up.

"Hey, Claudette. What are you doing?" Feng cringed. That wasn't a good thing to say, but the botanist didn't seem to mind. 

"Oh, hi! I'm not doing much, just seeing what I can get out of this thing. What did you need?" She smiled.

Feng knew there was no going back now, so this was a kind of 'fuck it' moment. "It's about before. I can't recall _all_ of it," She lied "but I was injured. From the last trial, I think. And when I got in that one I hadn't recovered yet. " She saw Claudette's flush with concern "Has that..ever happened to you before?"

"Oh, that sounds awful Feng, I'm sorry. No, I've never even heard of that before. I can ask the others, if you want?" She offered. Feng shook her head.

"No, don't. It's okay. If I recall any more of what happened, I'll let you know, bye Claudette."

She nodded, her face still with concern on it, but she left it alone.

 

"What the hell's happening?" Feng asked herself. She sat back at the campfire, and she could've sworn she saw glowing dots in the distance. But as soon as she looked back, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for a while, and I know some people might think this is similar to Raycats 'dark noise'. But I need you guys to know I didn't copy off of that story.   
> I wrote part one of this chapter a while ago, and I had this one planned since then I just hadn't gotten the chance to write it down. I know Feng not recovering from her injury and the wraith being the one to hit her in the first place is very specific, but please trust me on this. It's all a weird coincidence and I don't really get it myself. Hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Notice.

This story is gonna be discontinued for now, I'm sorry.

I don't feel like I have the skills to make it into what I want it to be, I feel cringy writing it because I know how bad it is.  
I don't write Feng like others do, or doctor, or basically anyone. I hate everything I'm making right now. It might be back someday, I'll see.

Thank you for reading this!

edit: So turns out I was depressed af when i wrote this, back to normal now so im remaking this lol gg ez


End file.
